


Siblings share

by k_cloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feminization, Innocence, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Kink Meme, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_cloud/pseuds/k_cloud
Summary: AU where Dean is dating Castiel's older sister (can be Anna, Hannah, Anael, any female angel really) and Castiel wakes up by them having sex every other night. He is annoyed at first but eventually gets horny by listening to their sounds. He walks up one night and catches them in the act through an ajar door. He watches them and gets off by what he seessMaybe Dean sees him watching? Maybe they both do? (Up to you)Cas is embarrassed and ashamed by getting off on Dean fucking his sister, and secretly wanting to be the one fucked by him, getting his asshole called a pussy, all that.Whether this leads to them inviting Cas, or if it gets incest-y or not, is up to you!Thanks in advance :-)https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/156863.html?thread=47512255#t47512255
Relationships: Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, baby, wanted you so long" a male voice woke Castiel up, all growly and dark.  
A high pitched moan followed it and whatever little sleep was left in Castiel drained out.  
Confused and curious, he sat up on his bed and strained his ears to catch the sounds coming from the next room.

"Look at that. I knew there was a reason I couldn't keep my hands off you." Again the male voice, surprisingly clear through the wall dividing his and his sister's bedrooms.  
Castiel had never heard it and he wondered who it belonged to. Anna hadn't mentioned anyone lately, had she?  
He glanced at his watch 2:37am, his sister must have gone out and picked up someone up at the bar, or the club. On a Wednesday, a school night for Castiel.  
Just because she was older and now working from home, it didn't mean she could just do as she pleased.  
Irritation filled him up right away, and he turned away from the wall, hoping to fall right back asleep.

"Shit. Wanna taste you. Can I?" the guy asked and Castiel thought it was nice of him to ask Anna if he could kiss her.  
He was distracted from his irritation for just a second by the wet sounds coming from Anna's room. Moaning could soon be heard as well and he blushed when he realized it was likely not due to kissing at all.

"Ah! Like that. Deeper. Feels so good Dean" Anna moaned, her voice trembling and breathy.  
Castiel seethed at the obvious disregard of his sleeping hours.  
He was a 16 year old boy after all, a growing boy, and everyone knows growing boys need to sleep a lot!  
Anna's moans kept getting louder and louder and Castiel tried to block his ears as he pictured how tired he'd be the next morning during English class.

Suddenly the moaning stopped and Castiel started thinking maybe they had realized how loud they were being and this Dean guy would now be on his way.  
He could hear them moving around the room and whispering to each other, probably dressing back up?  
He was just relaxing back into his pillow, when he heard the voice again.

"Gonna give it to you so good" the guy said with his low, commanding voice, and Castiel felt a strange twinge in his lower belly.  
He put his pillow over his head and scoffed.  
When the rhythmic slapping sounds started up next door he wasn't surprised, but he was definitely embarrassed.  
What was his sister thinking? Moaning and whining and telling Dean to "Fuck me harder", while she knew her little brother was sleeping right next to the wall and could hear everything.

"So tight for me baby" Dean groaned and they must have changed positions or something because suddenly the headboard of Anna's bed started slamming against the wall.  
Castiel really couldn't understand how people could be so shameless, and the squirming sensation he felt in his belly was definitely due to his anger.

Not even the pillow he put over his head could block the heavy breathing and the moans and the "Ah! Deeper, Dean! Fuck me!", and "You're such a good girl, Anna, so perfect, feel so good on my cock".  
Castiel could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he gave up sleep and just listened to the sounds coming from next door.  
Just so he could throw it all in Anna's face. For example the way she screamed and invoked God's name (in vain) just as the slapping sounds got faster, the headboard slamming against the wall so hard Castiel could almost feel it shaking.  
He wondered what Mother would say if she knew her oldest daughter was swearing left right and center and telling a stranger his cock "feels so good".  
He felt ashamed for his sister, couldn't understand how something could feel so good she would throw away her dignity. Castiel had never done such a thing, he was stronger than the urges he sometimes felt stirring in his groin.

"Gonna come baby, fuck, your pussy feels too good" Dean moaned and Anna wailed in response.  
The rhythm somehow increased again and Castiel laid there, petrified, as a crescendo of moans and shouts filled the air.  
"Here it comes. Fuck. Oh God yes." and then Castiel assumed Dean was coming, his cock spurting semen and his balls emptying inside his sister. Or a condom. Not that it mattered anyway, because Castiel wasn't picturing it at all.  
Anna's heavy breathing and broken words told him she had also orgasmed, her clitoris rubbing against Dean's groin, the walls of her vagina tightening around Dean's penis.  
Not that Castiel cared about such things, he ws just ashamed for her, that was all.

The silence that followed felt strange after the ruckus the two of them had caused. Castiel kept listening and trying to get his heart to slow back down, but all he could hear was the sounds of the bathroom being used and low whisperings he couldn't decipher.  
He kept waiting to hear the front door opening as Dean left their apartment, but that never happened. Dean spent the night and Castiel told himself he wasn't at all curious to see him the next morning.

Castiel's alarm went off at 6.30am, like always. He never had a problem with it, not until his sister decided to bring her one night stand and abandon any sense of dignity to hook up with him.  
Sleepy and tired, he shuffled into their shared bathroom and took a long shower, using up as much hot water as he wanted, he deserved it after all.  
He and Anna had been living together for just a few months; she was ten years older than him, had a job and an apartment of her own, and had offered to take him in when their mother had thrown him out after he told her was gay.  
Castiel knew his sister had made a big sacrifice, letting him move in, so he resolved to ignore the fact she had kept him awake all night with her hookup. She deserved to let go too, Castiel would just have to tell her to be quieter next time. He felt better once the shower was done, and optimistic.

His resolution broke as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom.  
He was walking past Anna's room when he heard the unmistakable sounds of two people breathing heavily as their bodies slammed together over and over again.  
Irritation went all through his body, and he willed his feet to keep moving, but they stayed planted where they were for some reason.

"So wet for me already" the man, Dean, Castiel remembered, said "Woke up rock hard this morning. Must have been dreaming about this pussy." he added and Castiel heard the creaking sound of the bedsprings groaning.  
Sounds were even clearer this up close than they were last night through the wall. That should have been reason enough for Castiel to be disgusted, but he still couldn't leave.

"Come on, get on top, wanna see those pretty tits bounce for me." Dean said and Castiel flushed head to toe. Who said such things during intercourse?  
"That's it, good girl. You like my big cock all the way inside, don't you. Fuck yeah. Show me how much you want it, pretty."

Anna was apparently at a loss for words because she simply moaned and cried out like she was very turned on. Then the bedsprings started creaking with a new rhythm.  
"God, yes. Ride that cock like a good slut. Making me feel so good. Come closer, wanna taste those titties in my mouth"  
Castiel could not believe his ears. He stood there, flushed with embarrassment, as he pictured what Dean's words even meant.  
Was Anna kneeling over him, slamming herself down on his lap so she could take his cock all the way inside? wouldn't that be painful? He did say it was a big one after all. He wondered how wide it was stretching her, and he wondered how much bigger than his own Dean's penis was.  
And sucking on her breasts? Wasn't that a strange request? Surely Anna would refuse.  
He stepped closer to the door so he'd be able to hear her rejecting Dean's crazy demands.

"Oh, yes, yes. Dean please. Your mouth feels so good. Bite it a little. Oh shit, gonna come on your cock if you keep that up" was what Anna said instead.  
Was she talking about her breasts, Castiel wondered? Did they fit in Dean's hands? in his mouth? Did her nipples look swollen and hard with the man's lips sucking on them?

"Gonna squirt on my dick, pretty girl? Gonna make it all wet?" Dean asked and he sounded a little breathless. The closer Castiel got to the door, the louder the squelching, wet sounds got.  
Anna's moans were so loud, louder than they were last night, and it almost sounded like she was desperate.  
Then she shouted hard and loud and so high pitched Castiel wondered if their neighbors could hear her.  
After a few seconds, Dean followed with a shout of his own, and Castiel concluded he was coming too. He was probably pushing up into Anna's sex, maybe even clutching her breasts in his hands.

Suddenly, he heard them getting off the bed and realized he had been leaning on the door and they'd definitely see him if they opened it.  
He ran back to his room as fast and as quietly as could.  
As soon as he got there he leaned back on the closed door. His heart was pounding and when he stepped out of the towel wrapped around his waist he was surprised to see his cock standing hard and leaking.  
That happened to him sometimes, mostly for no discernible reason.  
He glanced at the clock, he didn't have time to will his erection down before school, dealing with it right away would be most efficient.  
He took his cock in his hand and stroked up and down with his fingers. He was small, he knew he was a lot smaller than other guys his age, but he didn't think of that as he jacked the small cock hard and fast, seeking relief.  
It only took him a few strokes and then his was coming hard, his spunk dripping on his hand and on the towel.  
It was the best orgasm he'd ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Castiel had finally gathered himself enough to step into some clothes, he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. There, he expected to find his sister, sheepish and maybe a little contrite, possibly even cooking him an apology pancake for being so shameless the night before.

So he wasn't prepared for the sight that actually greeted him. A guy, no, a _man_ , standing shirtless in front of the stove, stirring something in the pan. He was tall, his skin pale and dotted with freckles; he had big shoulders and a tiny waist, and Castiel blushed when he noticed the red marks all over his back. He wondered if he could just backtrack out of the kitchen and out of the door before the man saw him, but he wasn't so lucky.

"Oh hi there" the guy turned around "I'm Dean" he said, with a charming smile Castiel would have associated with a movie star. There were a lot of freckles on his cheeks and on his chest too.

He must have stayed silent a beat too long, because Dean started looking at him funny. "Dean, yeah, I know" he stuttered out.

"You know my name?" Dean asked, surprised, and Castiel really hoped he wouldn't ask how exactly he knew "Seems like a shame I don't know yours" Dean concluded, and Castiel could see how Anna would find him charming.

"My name's Castiel"

"Oh, Anna's little brother! Dude, how old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen?" he asked

"Sixteen actually" Castiel replied, a little annoyed.

"Sixteen, cool. Dude, when Anna said she took care of her little brother I thought you'd be like, five" Dean chuckled as he turned back to the stove.

"You'd do that stuff thinking a five year old could hear you?" he blurted out, and he blamed his rudeness on the very little sleep he had gotten.

"How'd _you_ know what kinda stuff we got up to uh? Did someone stay up listening to the Winchester show?" Dean smirked, seemingly not embarrassed at all to know Castiel had heard them the night before.

"Of course not" Castiel bristled "I didn't hear anything"

Dean didn't seem to believe him because he kept on snickering. Not one for being taken like a fool, Castiel scoffed and turned on his heels, not sparing a glance to Dean's naked back and the fluffy eggs he was cooking. Good thing he'd never have to see him again.

It was just a few days later that Castiel realized how wrong he was. He came home late, having stayed at his friend's house working on a chemistry paper for as long as they both could stand it. Hungry, he immediately walked to the kitchen, mouth already salivating for the pb&j sandwich he was going to make himself. Had he been less tired and less hungry, maybe he would have heard the breathy moans coming from the kitchen.

Once again, he was surprised by the sight of Dean's body blocking his way to the fridge. It took him a second to realize Dean wasn't alone; Anna was sitting up on the counter, her legs spread wide under a rumpled skirt, her tank top pushed all the way up to her armpits, leaving her breasts swinging free. That sight alone should have been enough for him to cover his eyes and walk away, but he kept on looking down instead. Dean was kneeling on the floor, his head stuffed between Anna's thighs, one hand rubbing between her legs and the other one reaching up, curled around her breast.

"Shit! Dean- Dean, stop!" Anna yelled suddenly, pushing at Dean's head and trying to step down from the counter at the same time. Her left breast was pinker than the other one where Dean must have been clutching it between his fingers, her nipples were dark pink and perky, and when Dean finally moved his head from between her legs, Castiel got a glimpse of pale, smoothly shaven folds. He wondered if she shaved like that all the time, or if she did it for Dean. Did Dean like that?

"Ooops, my bad, man" Dean interrupted his train of thought, slowly standing up from his spot on the floor. He had a smirk on his face and his lips were swollen and shiny, he didn't look like he was sorry at all. Castiel watched him as he slid a hand between his own legs, adjusting the very large and obvious bulge in his jeans. "You gotta have some dessert after dinner, if you know what I mean," he said, licking his lips exaggeratedly, like he was tasting them. Castiel blushed when he realized he was licking off his sister's juices.

"Ugh, Dean, shut up" Anna grumbled, and Castiel was glad to find her dressed again, the sight of her milky breasts now hidden from view so that he had to squint if he wanted to see the outline of her nipples through her white tank top. "Sorry, Cas, got a little carried away, didn't realize you were back. Here, saved some leftovers for you" she said, and she didn't look nearly as embarrassed as Castiel thought she should be.

He took the plate she was offering and sat down at the table, assuming they would at least leave him alone to eat. But they didn't. Anna started washing the dishes and threw a towel at Dean and told him to start drying. Dean didn't look happy about the change of events at all, and Castiel wondered how close he had been to coming. The bulge in Dean's jeans was still very obvious and Castiel wondered if he had planned on jerking off while he ate Anna out, or maybe if he was planning on standing up between her legs eventually and just pushing his swollen cock all the way inside her wet core, taking her right on the kitchen counter, maybe even suck on her nipples as he drove into her. She said she liked that last time, didn't she?

Castiel was so lost in his thoughts, it took him too long to finish the plate of mac and cheese Anna had made for him. By the time he was done, the situation at the sink seemed to have changed again. Anna was still washing the dishes, but Dean wasn't helping her dry them at all. He was actually standing right behind her, boxing her in against the sink with his big arms. He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and lean back into him a little. Dean seemed to take that as invitation to do his worst, because he sneaked a hand under Anna's tank top, and Castiel couldn't exactly see it, but he knew he must be kneading her breast in his hand once more.

Anna moaned a little and Castiel saw her push her backside against Dean. He wondered if touching Anna's nipples was making Dean's penis harder, if it was growing longer and thicker inside his underwear, or maybe if it was leaking a little, the way Castiel's own penis did sometimes. He wondered what it felt like for Anna, to have such a large member pressed between her cheeks.

"Dean" she whispered "be patient" as she started rinsing plates twice as faster. Dean hummed in response, but Castiel saw him push his hips into her back and making her bump against the sink. She ended up dropping the cup she was washing, the water splashing all over her and on the floor. "Shit, look what you made me do" she hissed, turning around. Her white tank top was sticking to her skin, the water making it seem almost transparent. Castiel could see the exact shape of her breasts and the dark circles of her perky nipples under the fabric.

"Hey, I ain't complaining about the view, babe." Dean snickered "Are you Cas?" he said, unexpectedly.

Castiel felt pinned to the spot and he had no idea what to say to that. Thankfully Anna came to his rescue. She just rolled her eyes and pushed Dean out the room, telling him to quit it and that she'd be back to clean up later. Knowing how the other night had gone, he wasn't exactly hopeful. He stalled in the kitchen for as long as he could, before he had to go back to his room. He knew that once he was there there'd be no escaping the "Winchester show" as Dean had called it.

Once he got into his bed, he quickly realized he was absolutely right. When the moans started up, he considered starting a movie and falling asleep with headphones on, but he quickly decided to listen in instead, just so he could throw it all in Anna's face the next day. Like the way she kept whining pitifully, begging Dean to please fuck her already.

"Oh baby, I wanna fuck you so bad. Can't you see how hard my cock is?" Dean was saying "But you were such a bad girl, getting your shirt all wet like that, letting everyone look at your big titties. You got your pretty panties all wet too." 

"It's cause my pussy is so wet. Want your big cock inside me so bad" Anna moaned, and Castiel had never in his life heard her being so submissive towards anyone. He wondered if Dean was forcing her to say such degrading things, to make her tell him how bad she wants him.

"Yeah, baby, come here. Why don't you put it your pretty mouth. Wanna see your lips around my cock" Dean said, and it didn't feel like he was asking. Castiel wondered how big Dean's penis really was, if it would stretch Anna's lips so wide. Was it so long she would choke on it? Maybe she would just suckle on the head. He wondered whether Dean was cut or uncut.

"Fuck. Baby that feels so good. You look so good wrapped around my dick." Dean moaned and then Castiel could hear nothing but whimpers and choking sounds, with an imprecation here and there. The sounds alone were obscene enough that he didn't even had to wonder what was happening. He knew Anna must be sucking Dean's member deep inside, and maybe her wet tank top was now pushed below her breasts, so that they'd come spilling out and bounce all over like they were doing when Castiel saw her on the counter.

Suddenly he realized his own little cock was hard, which was strange, because his erections usually happened when he first woke up. Cursing his bad luck, he decided it would be best to go deal with it in the bathroom, for easier clean up. He got up from the bed, adjusting himself and maybe rutting in his fist just a little. He stepped out of his room and immediately the sounds were much louder. Once he looked at Anna's door the reason was immediately clear, her door was ajar. He should close it, Castiel decided, preserve what little of her modesty she had left, that's what a good brother would do. He stepped closer to Anna's room, so close that he could see their bodies through the slightly open door. He knew he should just close it and avert his eyes, but then, shouldn't a good brother also make sure his sister wasn't in any danger? Making sure to be quiet, he peeked though the door. Dean was laying against the headboard, his hands fisted in Anna's red strands, as her head bobbed up and down on his cock. She was naked and kneeling over Dean's legs, and Castiel could see just a glimpse of her pink folds whenever she bent down lower. 

His penis twitched in his boxers and Castiel reached out a hand to adjust himself. He found that once he had his digits wrapped around it, it was very difficult to stop himself from rutting into his palm. It felt so good, up and down his shaft, with the same rhythm of Anna's head on Dean's that he started losing himself into the motions, forgetting all about wanting to close that door in the first place. He was out of view of the both of them anyway, so they would never know if Castiel found a little relief.

Suddenly the wet and gurgling sounds of Anna sucking on Dean's sex, stopped.

"Wait wait. I wanna come in your pussy, here, lay down." Dean said, urging Anna to lay on her back, her head at the foot of the bed. Dean didn't waste any time, taking what Castiel could finally see was a very large and thick cock, its head shiny and almost purple. He stroked it a couple times and then he kneeled in between Anna's spread legs, guiding it inside her "God, baby, your pussy is tight. You just needed a big cock to fill you up, didn't you?" He said once he was fully seated inside her.

"Yeah. Fuck. So deep, fuck me, Dean, fuck." Anna moaned and clutched at his shoulders tightly. Now Castiel could confirm his ideas about those red marks on Dean's back. 

Dean obeyed Anna's request immediately; he spread her legs even wider, throwing them over his shoulders and almost folding her in half. His hips were snapping back and forth faster and faster, and Castiel couldn't help but match the rhythm with his hand on his own dick.

"Oh baby, I'm gonna cum right into your slutty cunt. You want that, don't you? Taking the pill just so you could be all full with my spunk"

"Oh God, yes! I want it all, fill me up, Dean, harder!"

Anna's voice sounded desperate and Castiel stood there paralyzed, as he watched Dean's face contort in effort and pleasure. He wondered if that was what he looked liked right before he orgasmed too.

"So close, gonna fill you up, come on my cock baby, come on" and Dean used one of his hands to rub at Anna's sex until her legs were seizing and she was howling in pleasure, reaching her climax. Once she was done, Dean finally let go too, and Castiel rutted in his fist as he watched Dean push into his sister, his hips driving deeper and harder into her, until Dean finally stilled and he emptied his balls into her womb as he screamed.

A weird thing happened, right as Dean was coming; he lifted his head and fixed his stare right on Castiel, like he knew exactly where he was all along. Fear and desire running all over him, Castiel came hard, his little cock suddenly erupting all over his fist and into his underwear, his eyes fixed on Dean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you guys think of this, and if there's anything specific you'd like to see.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't talk about what Castiel considered to be a very shameful, one of a kind, never to be repeated again, incident. After all, he decided, he was a teenage boy and teenage boys were supposed to be horny and get erections all the time, he just happened to get one while watching his sister have sex with some guy. Some very handsome guy who had looked right into Castiel's eyes as he orgasmed deep inside his sister.  
It was fine, because Castiel would never talk about it, and Anna would eventually stop seeing Dean, as she really wasn't one for serious and long relationships.

He found the courage to actually ask her about it one morning over breakfast, he asked her if she would keep seeing Dean, remarking how little he cared, he was just curious. Anna just shrugged and said the "chemistry" between them was really good and they would keep "having fun" and see where that went.  
She said it with a little smile on her face and Castiel thought she might be a little more into the guy that she was letting on. Which was bad for Castiel, because he definitely did not want to see Dean ever again.

Unfortunately, he did, just three days after the incident.  
It was a Saturday and Dean showed up at 5pm declaring he had cleared his whole weekend so the three of them could "Netflix and chill" until Sunday night. He said it with a suggestive smile and wiggled his eyebrows too, so Castiel assumed he meant to do much more than simply watch TV together.  
He tried not to blush but he failed.

As it turned out, Dean's ideas for the day did include watching shows on the couch, because he set it up with popcorn and drinks and then insisted Castiel stay with them to watch some movie about aliens.  
Dean seemed normal and Castiel wondered if maybe he had forgotten about what had happened a few days before. He figured he should make an effort to get to know the guy if Anna really was going to keep seeing him.  
Anna's couch was big enough for the three of them to fit; Anna and Dean half laying down and cuddled under a blanket, and Castiel to the side, curled around the armrest with a little blanket of his own.

The movie must have been pretty boring, because soon Castiel found himself nodding off and falling asleep. He didn't know how long it had been when a loud explosion on the screen woke him up again. Disoriented, he looked around the room, squinting in the near darkness. He was about to ask Anna what he had missed, when he heard her voice coming from the floor.

"You sure he's asleep? He gets really pissy if you wake him up when he's napping" she whispered, and Castiel decided it'd be best to keep his eyes closed, just in case.

"He's fine. A whole spaceship just blew up and he didn't even flinch." Dean replied "Now come on, baby, been thinking about this for three days, haven't even had time to jerk off at all. Just wanna dump a load in your pretty mouth and I'll feel so much better" Dean's voice sounded raspy and aroused already and Castiel wondered if his cock was already fully hard in his pants, if it was leaking.

He considered just letting them know he was awake but he must have taken too long to decide, because suddenly he heard the sound of a zipper being opened and then the wet sounds of Anna's mouth sucking on Dean's cock.  
Once that started, he knew he'd feel too bad interrupting his sister in such an embarrassing moment, kneeling on the floor and with a mouthful of dick.  
He would stay, and he would pretend to be asleep and everything would be fine.

"Fuck baby, your mouth feels so good" Dean moaned, not even trying to be quiet. Anna hummed around his penis and then she choked on it a little. Castiel knew it was important to keep his eyes closed and not be discovered, but what if his sister wasn't happy with the situation? What if Dean was forcing her? He should checj, just real quick. It was dark anyway and Anna would never see him.

So he turned his head towards them just a little and he carefully opened his eyes. His sister was in fact kneeling between Dean's spread thighs, but she did't look like she was being forced at all. Her mouth was spread wide around that huge member, one of her hands was fondling Dean's balls, while the other one was stuffed down into her own pants, like she was rubbing herself. Did it feel pleasurable for her too? To have Dean's cock in her mouth, pushing inside so deep? Was it the bittnerness that was getting her off? Or maybe the weight of it on her tongue?  
Anna kept bobbing her head up and down, sometimes stopping to lap at the cockhead with her tongue. Dean always moaned louder whenever she did that and pushed his hips up.

"That feels great. Your mouth was made for sucking cock, wasn't it? Fuck. Here, take this off, I wanna see your tits while you blow me." Dean ordered, and there was a slurping sound as Anna released his cock just long enough to take her shirt and bra off.

"Such pretty tits" Dean said, smearing his wet cock all over them as Anna moaned. She pushed her breasts together and Dean humped between them a little. His cock was so big it kept popping out and bumping Anna's chin. Castiel wondered what his own tiny cock would look like pushing between breasts like that. It probably wasn't even long enough to pop out of them, it'd just stay inside, rutting between the soft mounds until he came and dirtied them up with his cum.  
The thought was very new for Castiel and his penis seemed to appreciate the idea, because it immediately stood proud in his underwear, urging him to do something about it.

He wondered if he could get away with humping his hand just a little under the blanket; Anna and Dean were so buy they surely wouldn't notice a little movement in the darkness.  
Just in case, he chanced a look at Dean's face, to make sure the coast was clear.

When his gaze landed on Dean, he found him already looking back, his mouth stretched into a knowing smirk.  
"Bet you like that, don't you. Wanna get those titties all dirty and covered in my cum" he said, looking straight at Castiel. Castiel's heart jumped in his throat and he irrationally wondered if Dean could read his mind.  
But then Anna moaned in response and it was clear the words were meant for her. So why was Dean saying them looking straight at Castiel instead?

"Sorry baby, I don't wanna waste all this cum, been building up for days. Wanna come right down your throat, fill your belly up so it's all warm with my spunk" Dean said, as he slipped out of the cove between Anna's breasts and fisted his hands on her head, pushing her mouth on his cock again.

"Gonna fuck your face now baby, need to get off so bad" he said, his eyes never leaving Castiels "I've been so hard these past few days, thinking about the other night. Couldn't stop thinking of you all spread out on that big bed, as I ram my cock into your pussy over and over. You're always so wet for me, baby, so tight, aren't you?" Dean asked, and Castiel didn't even consider he was talking to his sister. He just nodded.

"You're such a good girl. Thinking of all the ways I could fuck you makes me so hard all the time, you have no idea." He groaned, and Castiel wondered if he could come from words and staring alone, it certainly felt like his cock was ready to erupt at any second. "You want it just as bad as I do, don't you, beautiful? Wanna have me stuff my big cock in all your holes, keep you all filled up all the time?"  
There was no way Castiel was staying silent any longer, he would never know what happened to his brain in that split second, but he mouthed a quiet "yes".  
Dean's mouth stretched into a smile. He kept holding Anna's head on his cock, as she bobbed on it, but his eyes never left Castiel.  
"I wanna see you touch yourself, beautiful. Wanna see you get off thinking of all the ways you want me inside you."

Anna moaned loudly at that, and Castiel was grateful because he couldn't help but let out a little moan himself.  
Knowing his sister couldn't see, Castiel pushed the blanket aside and took his leaking cock out of his sweatpants. Dean's eyes glinted in the darkness and he looked almost feral as he took in the sight of Castiel's cock standing eager and proud in all its three inches glory.  
"just like that, sweetheart. Next time, I'm gonna put my mouth on your little pussy, lick you open, then I'm gonna push my big cock right inside and fuck you open until you come" He said, and Castiel couldn't help but picture himself all spread out for Dean's huge cock.  
"Touch yourself for me, come on baby, I'm so close"

Castiel obeyed immediately and started humping his fist, as Dean kept on watching him, the gurgling, wet sounds of his sister sucking Dean's cock the soundtrack to their little session.  
"You close baby? Gonna come?" both Anna and Castiel hummed in confirmation and Dean's smirk grew even larger. "Good, lemme see it, baby, come on. Be a good girl and let me see you come" and that was it, Castiel wanted nothing more than to be Dean's good girl, so his hand sped up on his dick and soon he was spilling into his fist, his whole body seizing in pleasure as he showed Dean how badly he wanted to be good.  
It seemed to go on for a long time, his pleasure overwhelming as he watched Dean finally let go and push Anna's head all the way down so he could spill deep inside her throat.

Anna took it all, her body mellowing out as she came too. Castiel had never been a part of anything hotter, had never come so hard it felt like his brain had turned to mush in his head. It apparently took him too long to come out of his daze, because the next thing he knew was Dean's hand reaching out and flicking the blanket over his exposed groin again with a wink.

Castiel forgot he should have been pretending to be asleep, and he just watched on as Anna let Dean's penis slip out of her mouth and sat back on the floor, lips swollen and breasts still bare.

"Shit. Told you he'd wake up" she said with eye roll, but she didn't seem in a hurry to cover herself back up. "Sorry Cas, couldn't help myself" she said, with a giggle and a wink, her breasts bouncing prettily on her chest as she laughed. She didn't seem to mind being watched at all, so Castiel kept his eyes on her.

"It's alright baby, I don't think Cassie here minded" Dean smirked.

Castiel just blushed and didn't say anything. He did hurry up and tucked his soft penis back in his underwear, out of sight out of mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: recreational drugs used in this chapter (weed)  
> PAIRINGS: Dean/Anna, Dean/Cas, Anna/Cas

The rest of the evening went on normally, they finished the movie and had pizza on the couch for dinner. Castiel got to find out Dean was 28 and worked as mechanic. He was funny as well, even though most of his jokes were a little too crass for Castiel's taste. Anna seemed to find all of them hilarious, laughing loudly and touching Dean whenever she could, like she couldn't help herself.

Once dinner was over, Castiel excused himself to go work on his assignments for the next week. He spent a few hours focused on them, trying to keep the memory of Dean's eyes on his at bay. It was hard, because the memory was so fresh and so vivid, and he had never experienced such an intense desire before in his life. It felt wrong, to admit even just to himself how badly he wanted Dean's hands on him. Especially knowing how his own sister seemed so very much taken by him. He resolved to try and keep his distance. Dean was over ten years older than him anyways, so that meant that there could never be anything between the two of them. Right?

Tired of his brain going around in circles, he decided to take a break. He was good about it too; he listened closely for any sounds coming from the kitchen, but he couldn't hear anything, the coast for once was clear.

He was in the kitchen when he saw Anna walk to the bathroom, towel in hand. Dean didn't follow her and Castiel thanked his luck he wouldn't have to hear them having sex in the bathroom for the rest of the night. Just as he was about to walk back to his room he heard Dean's voice calling him from Anna's room.

He wondered if he should just pretend he didn't hear, avoid being in the same room with Dean alone. But Dean called out to him again and Castiel went.

Dean was sitting on Anna's bed, shirtless, his chest covered in lovebites. He was grinding the palm of his hand over the bulge in his underwear and Castiel's heart sped up a little at the sight. 

There was a strange smell in the room, something earthy and heavy and Castiel realized Dean was holding a cigarette in his hand. No, not a cigarette, he thought, but a joint. He knew Anna did that sometimes, "just to chill" as she said. She had offered him one several times, but he had always said no. So it was strange, how his stomach twisted in interest when he saw Dean take a hit.

"Hey buddy, you done with your homework?" he asked, his voice raspy and thick with the smoke.

"Um. Yeah, yes. I'm done" he replied, fidgeting by the door, unsure what he should be doing.

Dean smiled "Awesome. Come join me then, your sister always takes the longest showers and I'm bored" and he patted the empty space right next to him.

Castiel only hesitated for a second before climbing in.

"Alright, there's something I want you to help me with." Dean said, and Castiel eyed the still hefty bulge in Dean's underwear, blushing when he thought that's what he might need help with. Dean noticed his line of sight and snickered "But first, this" and he held up the blunt he was smoking "Lemme guess, you've never had one."

"Uh. Yeah. I mean no. No, I've never done it." he stammered and he wondered if Dean would make fun of him.

"Adorable. Here baby, you can try it now. It'll make you feel real good." Dean smiled "You trust me, don't you?" he asked, sliding closer to Castiel and making his heart nearly explode in his chest. Castiel knew he didn't really have a reason to trust this man but he really couldn't help himself in his presence, so he nodded slowly.

Dean's smirk grew wider and he cupped a large hand at the back of Castiel's head. He inhaled a big puff of smoke, thumbed Castiel's mouth open, and then blew the smoke in his mouth. They were so close Castiel could feel the heat of his breath and he inhaled it all more out of surprise than anything else.

Dean retracted slowly, watching him closely as Castiel coughed a little. He then offered the joint, taught Castiel how to fill his lungs properly. By the fourth hit his head was starting to feel somehow very heavy and very light and before he did something embarrassing like passing out in Dean's lap, he blurted out "What do you need my help with?" 

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot." Dean said and Castiel almost expected him to ask him to help with what was clearly a thick erection hiding in his briefs. And he would have said no to that. Probably.

But Dean just stood up and walked to a bag next to the nightstand. He took out a few colorful garments and when he laid them on the bed Castiel could see they were all women underwear. He blushed, not knowing what Dean would ask him.

"Got 'em for your sister as a gift, I'm not sure which one she's gonna like best though. Thought I'd ask you." Dean smiled and gestured at the garments.

There were three sets; one was all black lace, with complicated floral patterns on the back of the bra. The second one was the most garish; hot pink and full of bows, with the tiniest g-string. The third one was the one that actually caught Castiel's attention. It was made up by a simple pair of panties, the fabric smooth and soft, light pink and dotted with small flowers all over. There was a small bow at the front and a little pendant in the shape of a heart. The bra had the same pattern and there was a twin pendant dangling between the cups. Castiel reached out to touch the fabric, wondering how it'd feel on his skin.

"Think she'd like that one?" Dean asked, his hand now back rubbing his very obvious erection.

Castiel gulped "N-no. She likes black. Yeah, black one is the best one for her"

"I agree." Dean said and he stepped closer "What about you, beautiful. You want one of your own too?" he whispered, so close that Castiel had to look up to him a little.

He kept silent, knowing he'd like nothing more than to say yes, but fearing the consequences. Dean seemed to read his mind.

"It's okay, you can tell me." Dean said, taking the panties Castiel was looking at and placing them right on Castiel's groin, cupping his cock in the process. "You're getting all excited about that, aren't you. Thinking about wearing these pretty panties for me?" he asked and Castiel's face was on fire, but he nodded anyway. He also humped Dean's palm just a little.

"God, you'd be stunning in them, sweetheart" Dean groaned. "Here. Feel how hard you make me." and he placed Castiel's hand over the bulge in his briefs. Castiel stopped breathing for a moment, as he ran his fingers over Dean's clothed cock. It was hard, warm to the touch. Now he could feel exactly how long and thick Dean's cock was, and he wanted nothing more than to keep touching him until his balls emptied out again. The thought surprised him; he'd never had such urges about anyone before. Maybe the weed was making him lose his inhibitions, because he watched as his hand slid tentatively over the length, until it had reached the waistband on Dean's briefs.

He was about to slide his hand inside, when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

He jumped back, but Dean didn't look concerned at all "Careful, don't drop your panties, you don't wanna get them ruined... yet" he said, handing Castiel the pair he had liked. When Anna walked in, her body wrapped in a towel, Dean was back to stroking his cock like it was a completely normal situation. He smiled at Anna and immediately offered her the joint.

Anna didn't seem to find it that strange either, she smiled as took a hit, then asked what was going on.

"Just getting ready for you baby" Dean smirked, gesturing at his thick erection, making her chuckle. "Cas here was just helping me decide which gift to give you" he said, pointing to the pair of underwear still on the bed "I think he'd like to keep that one to himself. I don't think you mind, do you?" 

Anna looked over at where Castiel was standing, petrified and still holding on to that pair of pale pink panties. This was when his sister would tell him off for coming onto her boyfriend and stealing her gifts, he was sure.

But Anna just smiled "If they make him happy, then sure, I don't mind sharing," she said.

"What did I tell you, Cas? Your sister's just awesome," Dean said, walking over to Anna and grinding on her backside. "What do you say you model these for us baby" he asked her, already reaching out to undo her towel.

Anna looked at Castiel with questioning eyes. He nodded. "Alright, but only cause you asked nicely," she said, dropping the towel to the floor.

"That's what I'm talking about," Dean said, pumping his fist and jumping on the bed, like he was settling in for the show. Castiel felt like he should be leaving them alone, but he was also feeling all mellow and relaxed and when he walked to the door, he found himself sitting on the chair in front of the bed instead.

Anna didn't comment on his choice, she just reached for her phone and put on a slow song Castiel didn't know. She started sensually moving to the beat while she smoked, giving them both a view of her perky buttocks. Dean whooped loudly, before stuffing his hand in his underwear and taking out his cock. "Damn baby, you look so good naked. Almost a shame covering you up" he said, his hand lazily running up and down his length.

Anna just rolled her eyes "You really can't help yourself, can you?" she said, eyeing Dean's exposed erection. "Sorry about that Cas, it's just how Dean is."

"Aw baby, you know I'm always up for it, that's why you keep me around!" Dean joked, pointing to his cock "Besides, Cassie here, doesn't mind the view. Does he?" he asked, now looking over at where Castiel was sitting, tense and buzzing with arousal.

Castiel just blushed even deeper and wished they would stop addressing him altogether. It would just be so much easier if they carried on and pretended like he wasn't there at all. He'd be so so quiet, they wouldn't even notice he was in the room, watching them. 

He was spared from having to say something by Anna walking over to the bed to take the first pair of panties, the black ones. She finished the joint and tossed it in an ashtray on her nightstand, then made a show of putting the panties on, bending over low and exposing her perky buttocks. Her skin was as pale as Castiel's but she looked softer than him, smoother. The thin string of the thong did nothing to hide her sex and Castiel could spot the plump lips of Anna's sex right beneath the sheer fabric. He had never gotten the appeal of lingerie before, but now, seeing the way the lace hugged her hips and highlighted her curves, he understood. Anna seemed to really like the way the panties felt, because she bit her lip and rubbed between her legs a little.

"Getting them all wet already, baby?" Dean said, and when Castiel turned to look at him he could see how blown wide his eyes were. 

Anna just laughed and ran her hands all over her body, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. "Let's see if the bra fits" she smirked as she put on the second piece. Dean groaned loudly when her naked breasts disappeared into the bra, and Castiel could understand where he was coming from, Anna's naked body was beautiful and graceful and he wondered if his own would ever look that pretty.

The bra fit perfectly, her breasts perfectly round and all pushed up high on her chest. They looked even bigger like that, and the valley they formed all squeezed together now seemed like the most appealing thing ever, now that Cas knew how Dean's cock looked pushing between them. The thought of what had happened just hours before sent a flash of arousal down to his dick and before he had realized what he was doing, Castiel found himself rutting against his hand.

"See? You look too good to resist babe." Dean said, eyeing the tent in Castiel's sweatpants. Before Castiel could let himself be overwhelmed by shame, Anna laughed.

"That's actually really flattering" she said, as she strutted over to where Dean was sitting. 

Dean reached out to her as soon as she was close enough, grabbing her waist and guiding her to kneel over his lap. His naked cock was hard and leaking and it left streaks of precome on Anna's belly as Dean held her close and kissed her. They both moaned into it, and soon Dean's hands were disappearing inside Anna's panties, cupping her backside roughly and spreading her cheeks. Castiel was close enough this time that he could see the red imprints of Dean's fingers on Anna's skin had to wonder if it felt painful, to handled so roughly. Anna didn't seem to mind at all, leaning into Dean's touch instead.

"When are you gonna let me fuck your pretty hole, baby?" Dean whined, his big fingers now rubbing between Anna's cheeks, over her furled hole. "Don't I deserve it, after getting you such a pretty gift? Mh?" he asked.

Castiel felt himself flush all over with shock. Surely Dean didn't mean that? Because there would be no way something as big as Dean's cock could fit inside such a small and tight hole? Right? Castiel imagined it'd make that person feel so full, stuffed to the brim, stretched out to the max to allow something so huge to slide inside of them.

Anna let him grope her a little while longer, pushing his head towards her breasts and moaning when Dean popped a nipple out of the cup and started sucking on it. "A pair of pretty panties aren't enough to convince me," she laughed "My pussy is so wet for you, isn't that enough?" and she humped Dean's leg as if to prove a point.

"Course it's enough baby, your pussy feels so good." Dean said, grabbing his cock and shifting positions so that it'd lay right under Anna's wet panties. They both groaned as they rubbed together and Castiel started feeling sweat pooling on his face. "Guess this means you liked your gift?" Dean asked her, his hands still a vice over her ass.

"I love it, I'll wear it for you all the time" she whined, now rocking back into Dean's touch. "Want you to take it off me so bad" she said.

"Mmmhh. But you look so pretty in it, baby. What do you say you let me fuck you in your new panties, uh? Wanna see your tits bounce out this pretty bra" Dean moaned, his hands running all over Anna's skin. Her back was so pale and her skin looked so smooth, that Castiel wondered if Dean's rough hands felt good on her. Suddenly, Dean seemed to get bored with his sitting position, because he sat up, taking Anna with him, and then flipped their position, laying Anna under him, her head at the foot of the bed.

She was very close to Castiel now, and he knew this would be the time to leave the room. But he felt like he was floating a little, and he wasn't convinced his body would actually get up from the chair if he tried. All his attention seemed to be focused on the hard cock tenting his pants, as he was unable to tear his eyes from what was happening on the bed. Maybe if he stayed really really quiet Anna wouldn't even notice he was there. Maybe he could just watch Dean, because he knew already Dean wouldn't tell on him.

While Castiel tried to make himself do the right thing, Anna and Dean kept kissing and rutting against one another. At one point, Dean kicked off his briefs altogether and now Castiel could see the muscles in his backside clenching every time he ground down on Anna.

"You feel so good baby, all wrapped up for me like a present. Gonna fuck you so hard" Dean said

Anna moaned and then she stilled her movements for a second "W- wait. What about him?" she asked, nodding towards Castiel.

So he wasn't invisible after all. Which was strange, because he was definitely floating.

"What about him? Look at him babe, he just had weed for the first time, he's high as a damn kite, he's not even gonna remember any of this!" Dean replied, licking all over her chest and sucking her breasts in his mouth "Besides, I bet you wanna keep an eye on him, make sure he's fine. You're such a good big sister, always taking care of your little brother."

Anna seemed to relent, because she just moaned loudly and stopped arguing. She just wrapped her legs around Dean's waist and told Dean he was lucky he was such a good lay and could get away with anything. Castiel was very happy their argument had ended, watching them talk about him wasn't nearly as interesting as watching them have intercourse.

"You're so good for me, aren't you? Fuck, I gotta get inside, baby. I'm so hard for you." Dean groaned after a second "Gonna fuck you so hard baby, fill you with my come, you can't wait for that, can you?" he asked, sucking on Anna's neck "Come on, I want you on all fours this time, wanna see your little hole."

Anna moaned and then complied, her breasts spilling out of the bra a little. She looked really beautiful like that, her backside in the air, covered only by the thong, Dean's body towering behind her. Castiel realized this position also allowed him to watch Dean's face, catching his gaze above Anna's prone body. Dean was already looking at him, like he did earlier on the couch. Castiel couldn't take his eyes away as Dean ground his hard cock between Anna's cheeks for a moment, with a blissed out expression on his face. "Gonna fuck your ass one day baby, and you'll be begging for it" he said, his eyes fully on Castiel "I'll put my mouth on your little hole, get it all wet with my tongue, like a pussy. Then I'll push my big fingers inside and make space for my cock. By the time I'm done with you it'll be gaping and dripping with my cum."

Castiel gulped and he felt his hole twitch a little, as he imagined he could actually do that with him one day. He was terrified of Dean's cock but he also found there was nothing else he wanted more than to lay all spread out and open under him.

Anna didn't seem to agree withe the sentiment, because she whined and ground back on Dean roughly. "Now," she said

"So eager baby. Bet you're feeling all relaxed cause of the weed, aren't you?" Dean asked; Castiel nodded and Anna moaned "Yeah, I can see that. Can see how badly you wanna be stuffed full. Just lay there as I push into your dripping pussy over and over."

Castiel was so completely invested in Dean's words, he barely realized the man was pushing Anna's panties aside. He held his big cock in one hand and then pushed inside Anna's pussy in one go. They both moaned, and Castiel wondered if it felt so slick and hot inside Anna's body.

"God, you're so tight for me. No matter how many times you let me fuck you, your pussy just wants more and more. Just wanna keep me inside forever." Dean started to snap his hips back and forth forcefully and soon Anna had to drop her weight on her elbows. The force of Dean's thrusts had her breasts fully slip out of the bra and Castiel watched as they bounced back and forth on her chest.

"Wish I could just keep you on my cock all day long, pretty. Would you like that? All spread out and open for my cock, like a good girl," Castiel would very much like that, and he whined the mental image and immediately feared Anna heard him. But Dean's hips were drilling into her pussy at such a speed that she could barely suck enough air to answer him. Castiel could see her face red and twisted in pleasure, she didn't look like she was thinking about anything other than the hard cock inside her. Her face wasn't nearly as interesting as Dean's, who was now smirking as he kept his eyes set on Castiel, like he was the only one he was talking to.

"Yeah, that's what I should do," Dean continued "I'll buy you all the pretty panties you want baby. Just keep your tight little pussy all wrapped up for me and then fuck into it whenever I want." Castiel was completely lost in Dean's words; he was floating in them and he could feel a tingly warmth in his lower belly that felt more pleasurable than any masturbatory sessions he'd ever had on his own. "You act like you're so innocent, don't you? With your blushing little face and your big eyes. But I know better. I know you're a slut, want nothing more than spread your legs and let me fuck your pussy until I come all over it." Castiel's face felt warm and his little cock jerked in his pants.

Dean seemed to really like the effect his words were having on Castiel, because he redoubled his efforts and fucked into Anna even harder, making her moan and scream. Castiel watched as Dean's hands covered all the skin he could reach, squeezing Anna's breasts roughly in his palm as she whined, "Fuck, listen to that. You love it when I play with your little titties. Such a good girl." The force of Dean's thrusts pushed Anna forwards on the mattress, until she had to give up trying to hold herself up altogether and just laid flat, her face squished against the bed and her ass in the air as Dean kept jackhammering into her without pause. Like that, Castiel could see glimpses of Dean's thick cock as it retreated from Anna's pussy just to slam right back in. He could imagine the way she was all stretched around his girth, and picture how it would feel to be stuffed so full with it. He wondered if Anna could feel Dean's cock deep into her belly, if he would feel Dean's cock moving inside him. The image was so impossible and yet so good, Castiel felt a pleasurable warmth spread all the way through his groin, and his heart was pounding in his chest, even though he hadn't moved.

Castiel was so deep into his own fantasy he almost missed Anna's climax. He only realized what was happening when he heard her scream even louder and then her body seized up on the bed.

"Fuck yea. Come on my cock, that's right." Dean was panting now, his eyes still feral and watching Castiel as Dean used Anna's spent body to fuck into like she was a ragdoll, "Fuck- baby, I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum deep into your pussy. Fuck fuck fuck." He moaned, before Castiel saw him push deep inside her and stay there, as his cock pumped all the cum right inside her. He only pulled out at the end, and Castiel saw him spurt the last of his spent right on Anna's sex.

As soon as Dean released her, Anna let herself flop fully on the bed, a blissed out and sleepy expression on her face. She crawled on the mattress until she found the pillow and then collapsed on it, laying on her back and completely spread out and shameless. Her chest was rising and falling rhythmically, like she was sleeping. All laid out like that, Castiel had the perfect view of her puffy pussy lips, all red and gaping, covered in tiny drops of Dean's milky come.

The view was very fascinating and Castiel wasn't planning on taking his eyes off very soon, but suddenly there was a body blocking his view.

"Pretty good, isn't it," Dean smirked, walking towards where Castiel was sitting, "your sister always conks out after a good one." Dean was still breathing hard and holding his still mostly hard cock. "She doesn't care that she's all dirty, but I like being clean. What do you say baby, wanna help me out?" Dean asked, and he stepped even closer, until his huge cock was right in front of Castiel.

It smelled musky and sweaty this up close, and Castiel should have been grossed out, but he found that all he wanted to do was to taste it. Finally find out if it would fill his mouth so good like it did with Anna's. He inched forward, licking his lips and telling himself he was only doing it because he was stoned, and stoned people did crazy things all the time.

"Ahh, yeah, just like that, beautiful. Wanna see your pretty lips around my cock." Dean groaned once Castiel's lips finally landed on his cock. Castiel licked it at first, cleaning all the little remains of Anna's fluids and Dean's spunk and thinking the mix tasted good on his tongue. He kept on placing little kitten licks all over the exposed cockhead, wanting to taste as much as he could before Dean got completely soft. "Feels so good, you're a natural baby girl. Come on, suck it in your mouth." Dean encouraged him, pushing on his head a little until Castiel finally sucked the tip in his mouth. It was still big and heavy enough that Castiel had to try and control his breathing around it, as he sucked gently on it. Dean let him explore for a while, putting a heavy hand on Castiel's head, but not really pushing. Until Dean finally grew soft and oversensitive and his cock slipped from Cas's lips.

"Damn beautiful, you're doing so good already. My girl is almost ready for me to fuck her mouth, isn't she?" Dean asked, thumbing his mouth open and letting Castiel suck on his finger for a second.

"Can't get hard this fast, sweetheart. What do you say you give your sister a clean up too? Give me something to look at while I recover?" Dean said, pulling Castiel until he was standing in front of the bed, looking over at Anna's exposed body. "Come on, wanna see my pretty girls together."

That made sense. Or maybe it didn't, but Castiel would have done anything Dean asked in that moment, except... "But she's sleeping." He pointed out, afraid Anna would wake up in the middle of it and get mad at him.

"Anna, baby?" Dean shrugged, "Can little Cassie here help me clean you up?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever." Anna whispered, and Castiel noticed her voice was a little slurred, but she was still okay with it.

All doubts cleared, he kneeled on the bed, between Anna's spread legs. He'd never seen a pussy before, never felt like he was interested in females at all. But he could feel the weight of Dean's eyes on him as he watched Castiel's every move, and knowing he was arousing Dean was more than enough to arouse him too.

"Just put your mouth on it, sweetie. It'll make her feel so good, you'll see" Dean winked.

Anna's sex was very warm and still very wet, and Castiel found himself eagerly lapping at it, trying to scoop out as much juice as he could. After a couple of tentative licks, he dived right in, alternating pushing his tongue into her core and sucking on her clit. Anna seemed to shake out of her daze after a few seconds and gave herself over to his ministrations. She started whining and moaning, spreading her legs wider and then squeezing them around Castiel's head.

"Cas- Oh fuck- Dean, what is he-" she panted, arching into Castiel's touch.

"Shhh babe. Cassie is just cleaning you up. Doesn't it feel good?" Dean asked, pinching her nipple.

"Ye- Yes, it does," she cried out, and Castiel felt more wetness seeping through and onto his tongue, so he redoubled his efforts. "Fuck, I'm gonna come again!" she moaned, as her body tensed and she clutched Castiel's hair in her fist, rutting against his mouth and forcing his tongue right where she wanted it. Castiel just followed her lead and laid out on the bed fully, his groin pushing against the mattress as he gave into his arousal and started rutting against it.

"Such pretty girls. So good, just for me." Dean rasped, just as Anna's thighs seized around Castiel's head as her whole body tensed as she orgasmed again right on his tongue. A splash of juices leaked through and Castiel drank it all down as he rutted against the mattress hard, listening to his sister whine and yell. He pushed his cock against the mattress over and over, as he lost himself in the scent of Anna's pussy in his nostrils, and he imagined what it would feel like to be sinking his cock into that tight wetness instead. He came so hard at the thought that he had to detach from Anna's sex just so he could breathe through it, as he felt cum dripping in his underwear and on the covers.

He must have blacked out for a moment, because the next thing he knew, he was laying on his back, at the foot of the bed, Anna's soft snores were filling the room and Dean was looking down at his, fisting his still mostly soft cock.

"Out like a light, the both of you. Must be a family trait." Dean laughed, and Castiel felt himself laugh with him, even though what he said wasn't even that funny.

"Shh, baby girl. Don't wanna wake your big sister." Dean admonished him, but Castiel felt like he was buzzing all over and like all the colors were so bright and he was swimming in the clouds, so he didn't really care.

He must have said all of that out loud, because Dean had to stifle a laugh in his hand "Man, you're so high, you don't even know. Adorable."

Castiel didn't care that he was high, it just made him feel so good inside to have Dean look at him so fondly and complimenting him, and he never wanted it to end.

"Aw baby, look, you came all over your undies." Dean pointed out, rubbing against Castiel's sensitive member over his pants. "You're such a lucky girl that you already have a pretty pair of panties to try on, aren't you?" and somehow Dean was already holding the pink panties from before and handing them to him. "What do you say we clean you up and then you show Daddy how you like your new panties?" Dean asked, and Castiel didn't have to think twice before he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like to hear what you guys think so far. Would you (OP especially) be okay with daddy kink for the Dean/Cas scenes in the next chapter?


End file.
